The present invention relates generally to an improved handle assembly, and more specifically to a handle assembly which when used with a screed permits workmen to be more comfortable by standing while manipulating the screed back and forth over freshly poured concrete.
The prior art shows a number of different approaches to the problem of finding a way for workmen to stand while manipulating a screed. One such device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,427, utilizes a combined handle where one handle is fixed to extend transversely relative to a second handle with both handles being pivotable as a unit relative to a bracket which in turn is clamped to a screed. A significant problem with this device is a lack of leverage, e.g., when the screed encounters a build-up of cement it becomes very difficult for the user to pull the screed and yet maintain the screed in a proper orientation relative to the concrete. Additionally, the device is awkward to lift and position with the screed attached, e.g., when multiple passes over freshly poured concrete are needed. Another prior art device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,845, shows an apparatus attached to a screed and to a harness secured about a users' waist. This arrangement permits lifting of the screed but has an inherent problem of limiting movement of the screed when it is in contact with the concrete to when the user is walking backward. Yet another prior art device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,416, shows a pair of handles fixed relative to one another, one of which extends straight upwardly from its attachment to the screed while the other extends laterally outwardly. A significant problem encountered in using this device is the difficulty in applying downward pressure on the upwardly extending handle while pulling the screed with the laterally outwardly extending handle because of the fixed orientation of the handles. Similarly, a problem of improper leverage is apparent when the screed is to be lifted because the user is required to lift the screed by using the upwardly extending handle. Finally, another prior art device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,735, describes a device attached to a screed and connected to a belt worn by the user by chains. The screed is moved side to side by the user swaying as he walks slowly backward. This device is not concerned with lifting the screed and the difficulty in lifting the screed with this device attached to it and repositioning the screed for a second pass over fresh concrete is readily apparent.
Accordingly, the problems of the prior art devices are not found in the present invention and the age old problem of workers screeding concrete bent over or on their knees has been answered.